Maura and the Wolf
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: One night, Dr. Maura Isles sees something she knows is physically improbable, and is surprised. She soon discovers her friend, Detective Jane Rizzoli has a secret, and what it is, throwing their relationship into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Maura and the Wolf**

 **Fandom: Rizzoli and Isles**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Supernatural**

Detective Jane Rizzoli crouched, her feet in the dirt as she relaxed, letting the wolf in her take control, and causing her transformation to occur. Her arms became thicker, and a pelt of black fur began to develop over her skin. Her clothes melted into her pelt, and she grew taller. Her nose grew elongated, and her hands became claws. She rose to her full height, sniffing the air, then she roared loudly. She charged at a deer as it fled, and then sprang far, slamming the creature to the ground. Her teeth ripped out its throat, killing it instantly, and she ripped it apart, eating the creature's raw flesh and leaving only a pile of bones and a puddle of blood when she was done. She cocked her head, hearing something else. It sounded to Jane to be humans moving through the woods, and she growled, before running the opposite direction, not wanting to frighten the humans. Meanwhile, Dr. Maura Isles drove around an intersection, and onto a road that ran past the forest. A large and muscular black form bounded out in front of her car. She slammed on the brakes, still striking the large creature on the flank, knocking it to the ground. With incredible speed, it climbed to its feet as the bloody wound healed, before it bounded across the road and disappeared into the forest, leaving Maura shaken at what she had seen. She knew there was no such thing as a werewolf, but that was what it resembled. She figured there was some perfectly good explanation, but for some reason, she couldn't put her finger on what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maura and the Wolf**

 **Fandom: Rizzoli and Isles**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Supernatural**

Maura walked up to her apartment. When she got to the door, she found that the lights were on an the door was slightly ajar. She carefully stepped inside and saw Jane Rizzoli sitting on her couch.  
"Jane? What are you doing here?"

"What? Not glad to see me, Maura?"

"No, it's not that. I just didn't expect you to just show up and let yourself in. Not that you aren't welcome. You're welcome to come by anytime, you know. I'm actually glad you're here. I saw something crazy on my way home," Maura said.

"Oh?"  
"I was driving out by the forest, and this large black furry form comes out of nowhere, running out in front of my car. I struck it as I tried to stop. My car knocked it to the ground, and as it stood up, where I had struck it healed, the blood still there, but the wounds gone. It looked at me with brown eyes," Maura said, "brown eyes that looked...human. Sentient. After it looked at me it just ran off into the woods and vanished. Jane, it looked like a werewolf. Am I going crazy? I know there's no such thing as werewolves, but after what I just saw..."

"Maura, you're not going crazy," Jane told her friend.

"I can't help but think I am, Jane," Maura said, "I mean, I of all people should know there's no such thing as werewolves, and yet here I am claiming to have seen one."  
"Maura, you're not crazy."

* * *

Inside, Jane was panicking. How was she going to convince Maura she wasn't crazy without flat-out telling her of the existence of werewolves and the like? Just then, her phone rang. She stuck a finger up in the air, telling Maura to hang on.  
"It's my mother."

She stepped away.  
"Good timing, Ma. I need to tell you something. I'm in a bit of a tight spot right now."

"What would that be, Jane?"  
"Maura knows. Well, she doesn't really know, but she's seen me in werewolf form. She didn't know it was me, but she saw me in my animal form, and she thinks she's going insane because she's still convinced there's no such thing as werewolves."

"Jane, you can't tell her the full truth. You know that. The Isles family are ancient werewolf hunters. Its a wonder Maura doesn't know about the Dark World."

"I know that, Ma, but I need to tell her something so she doesn't think she's crazy. What do I do?"  
"Just how much did she see of your wolf?"

"She saw my full form. I ran out in front of her car by accident while I was running from some hunters, who I didn't want to scare. I was going to find somewhere safe to transform back."

"Jane, this is an ugly mess," Angela said, "I know she's your friend, but it might be best for everyone if you stop seeing her."

"No, Ma. She's my best friend, and you know I have feelings for her. I understand why you say that, but I don't want to stop seeing her, even if she's no more than a friend. I'm half convinced the only way I'll convince her she's not crazy is if I transform in front of her. But I can't do that, not only because of her family's past but also because she'll think I'm a freak, and I don't want to drive away my best friend."

"Jane, not that I'm supporting the idea of you transforming for her, she won't think you a freak. And she won't hate you either."  
"Thank you. I'll show her. And that's final, Ma."

Jane hung up on Angela and slid the phone into her pocket.

"Maura, I have to show you something. Please, don't think I'm a freak. And remember, underneath, it's still just me, okay?"  
"What? I mean, yes, I will, but what are you doing?"  
"Just be patient. You'll see."

Jane crouched, preparing to transform.

* * *

Thick black fur enveloped Jane, and she grew much more muscular. Her clothes melted into her, and she became much taller. After a moment, she rose to her full height, back nearly scraping across Maura's ceiling. Maura gasped, because that was what she had seen running across the road and hit.  
" _Maura."_

Jane's voice rang loud and clear in the blonde's head as she involuntarily scrambled backwards from Jane.  
" _It's just me, even if you can't recognize me under all the fur. Don't be scared. I won't hurt you. Here, I'll transform back to human form so you're more comfortable_."

Maura rose from the floor, eyes wide as she stared at Jane's animal form.  
"What are you?"

 _"I'm a werewolf. My family have always been werewolves. I'll tell you more after I transform to human form, alright?_ "

Jane crouched again, and tensed, closing her black eyelids, concentrating. Her black fur receded, and she returned to her normal appearance.  
"So. Now you know, Maura. Do you think I'm a freak?"

Jane looked very nervous.  
"No, Jane. I don't think you're a freak. True, as a scientist, it's fascinating, and I kind of want to study the workings of a werewolf, but no, I don't think you're a freak. No matter what you are, you're also my best friend."

Maura kissed Jane gently on the mouth. When the strawberry blonde broke the kiss, she blushed and apologized and added something else as well.  
"Sorry, Jane. I shouldn't have done that. I just...I have feelings for you. Romantic feelings."

Jane's eyes widened.  
 **I suppose you could say that's a cliffhanger, and I think this is a good start to a story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maura and the Wolf**

 **Fandom: Rizzoli and Isles**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Supernatural**

 _"I'm so stupid,"_ Maura thought to herself as Jane stood in silence after the kiss.

"Sorry. I really shouldn't have kissed you. Feel free to hate me for kissing you when you aren't interested," Maura said.

"Maura, I don't hate you. You just surprised me. I have romantic feelings for you, and I'm glad you kissed me and told me that you have feelings for me, because that gives me courage I didn't have. Maura, will you go out with me, like a date?"  
"Yes," Maura said with a smile.

"I love you so much, Maur."

Jane kissed Maura gently on the mouth.


End file.
